The mission is to integrate all of the various components of a Pulsed EPR system within a common software interface framework with a goal of demonstrating absorption spectra imaging measurements on the target. While most of the current L-Band system will be preserved for this project, certain key differences will make it necessary for us to modify our approach. The imaging system operates at a significantly lower frequency (300MHz). The L-Band bridge cannot be directly stretched to that frequency, although its architecture will be reused in making the system smaller and cheaper to build in Phase II. It is believed that the magnetics design technology (magnets, gradient, sweep and modulation coil) as well as our user interface and control software will be directly leveraged for this project. The main challenge, however, is to create a precise pulsing regime at much higher powers. To do this we will create a Phase I prototype that includes a sequencer, UHF power amplifier and high speed switches. The starting point will be to introduce a PXI backplane into the prototype design. This increases the cost of materials in the Phase I effort but reduces development time.